Getting Ready to Love You
by nxiro
Summary: Ever since that hot summer day. / HibiMomo throughout the years.


**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_aug 17 AA 12:30PM_**

_Oba-san - _

_I've arrived back home. Hiyori's fine. Her family was a little worried. But, of course, they don't know about _that_. My father's asking about what the famous Indian speakers talked about in their speech. Please help._

_How's everything there?_

* * *

**_aug 18 AA 12:36_**

**_Text message from Oba-san:_**

_Hibiya-kun! _ヽ_(_·∀·_)_ﾉ

_I didn't think you would text me first! I'm glad you were able to get back home safely. _

_Things are good here, I guess. Danchou, Seto-san, Kano-san, and Marry-chan are still living at the base. Well, that's their home, so there's no surprise there. Marry-chan started working part-time at the flower shop Seto-san works at! It's rather fitting for her. _

_Takane-san and Haruka-san are sorting things out little by little, and today, they just went to see their guardians. They thought long and hard about the story they had to make up, ahaha…. I think they're going out. You saw how much they were crying, hugging, and holding hands when they reunited. (o´_∀_`o)_

_Onii-chan's not a hikkikomori anymore! Don't worry, he hasn't become a different person altogether; he still loves staying indoors. But he's planning on going to college! I thought it'd be difficult for him to apply, since it's the middle of the school year now, but he said that there's no issue._

_Ayano-san's going back to high school to finish up the two years she never got to take. She'll be in my grade, actually. Haha, that's kinda weird to think about. I hope she's in my class! Onii-chan's helping her catch up, but apparently, there's a lot of work to be done._

_And me? I'm still continuing my idol work alongside my schoolwork. There's a ton of summer homework to be done (_ﾉ_Д`) It's only going to get busier from now on!_

_Best of luck to you, and send my blessings to Hiyori-chan, too. _

_PS. Tell your dad that the presentation was about the various advancements India is currently making regarding its economic status due to its advantage of having many English speakers, its trade deals with the United States, and its growth in parallel with China. — Shintaro K._

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_aug 18 AA 2:47PM_**

_Hiyori wants me to say thanks to you, for everything, and she asks if it's okay for her to go find you when she goes into the city again. _

_Also, she wants to let Ayano-san know that she's rooting for her. "I know that my niece can do it!" are her exact words. _

_It's good to hear that everyone's advancing forward. You're right, Marry-san does fit in well with a flower shop. As for cyber girl and Konoha, I'm sure they're dating. (Hiyori will be heartbroken.) It's pretty obvious. Only someone as dumb as you wouldn't be sure, Oba-san. Is your brother still obsessed with Pepsi? Speaking of him, thank him for telling me what I should tell my father. My father was very pleased and thanks to that, he's in a great mood. Looks like I won't be thrown out to the dogs tonight._

_How is idol work?_

* * *

**_aug 19 AA 11:10_**

**_Text message from Oba-san:_**

_Of course! Tell Hiyori-chan she's very welcome, and that she should definitely come visit me! She's forever welcome to! (_ﾉヮ_`)_ﾉ_*: _·ﾟ

_I told Ayano-san! She was very happy to hear that, and now she's greatly motivated! She's planning to staying over at my place until her test date for a cram session. Speaking of which, she and Onii-chan are still studying _＼_(º _□_ º l|l)/ _

_Hey! I'm not THAT dumb! I recently got higher than a 10 on a mock test! I'm improving! _

_I just asked Onii-chan if he still loves Pepsi and he started yelling at me hahaha he gave me a lecture on the difference between Coca Cola and Pepsi _(:3 _」∠_)__

_I did tell him thanks for you, by the way. He gave a very grudging "you're welcome". _

_What is this about dogs? Do you guys have dogs?!_

**_—_**

**_aug 19 AA 11:15_**

_Idol work is going great! I have a CM shoot planned 2 days later and a new song planned! _

**_—_**

**_aug 19 AA 11:16_**

_Also, how are things with you and Hiyori-chan?_

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_aug 20 AA 10:23AM_**

_They're still studying?! How bad is she at this…? Who's worse at school, you or her?_

_Was that a 10 out of 1000 or 10000?_

_Sounds like what your brother would do (rofl)_

_We don't have dogs. Our family owns a dojo, you know. That's probably where my father's stodginess stems from. When I asked for permission to go into the city multiple times, he would throw me out of the house every single time. And every time, there would be a growing pack of hounds staring back at me, waiting to engulf me. _

**_—_**

**_aug 20 AA 10:25AM_**

_Hiyori and I are…the same as before? She still treats me like a nuisance. (rofl)_

* * *

**_aug 23 AA 20:52_**

**_Text message from Oba-san:_**

_SOrry didn't see this earlier! The CM shoot went on a little longer than expected. The director had some high standards haha_

_Today's Ayano-san's entrance exam! She has to take it to get back into our high school, and that's what she's been studying for. Although it's embarrassing to admit, Ayano-san's smarter than me. (Onii-chan says we're both dumb though, ahaha…) We go back to school on August 31; what about you guys?_

_How rude!? It was out of 20! I'm improving, trust me! (_＞ｍ＜_)_

_You never told me your family owned a dojo! That's so cool! Do you guys own real swords? Are your rooms washitsu? _

_Does that mean you hate dogs, though?_

**_—_**

**_aug 23 AA 20:55_**

_Oh… You still like her though, right?_

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_aug 24 AA 5:29PM_**

_That's fine; when will it be aired? What was the CM for, anyways?_

_How'd it go? Summer break ends August 31 for us, too. I don't really want to go back…_

_Really? What's 1000-7?_

_I never thought it was relevant. Didn't think you'd be interested, either. We have real swords, but that's off limits for me. All our rooms are washitsu. But I like yoshitsu more…_

_No, it just depends on the type, I guess. Those were hounds we were talking about, after all. I guess everyone would be afraid of hounds._

**_—_**

**_aug 24 AA 5:31PM_**

_…__Is there anything wrong with that?_

* * *

**_aug 26 AA 13:42_**

**_Text message from Oba-san:_**

_It'll be aired tomorrow! It's a CM for the new Watering Kissmint gum flavors! "Overflowing with positivity! Watering Kissmint!" _ ⌒_(_ゝ。_)_

_Looks like Ayano-san passed! She's so excited; Onii-chan's really happy too, even though he's trying not to show it. Onii-chan has his entrance exam today, but he's not worried at all; even I might be more worried than him. But he has photographic memory, so I don't think there'll be a problem. _

_994!_

_Of course I'm interested! You can tell me anything, Hibiya-kun. I'd like to know more about you, anyways._

_Will you be taking over the dojo when you grow up? Why don't you like washitsu rooms? I think they're are pretty cool!_

_Ah… That's true. I think Seto-san used to have a dog, and she was his best friend… _

**_—_**

**_aug 26 AA 13:46_**

_Well, good luck! I'll be cheering for your romance. :)_

**_—_**

**_aug 26 AA 13:48_**

_WAIT SHOOT ITS 993_

**_aug 26 AA 13:48_**

_NOT 994_

**_aug 26 AA 13:48_**

_IT WAS A TYPO I SWEAR_

**_aug 26 AA 13:49_**

_PQJOIFALKFQOPFOIQW_

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_aug 27 AA 9:45AM_**

_Just saw your CM. It looks great._

_Congratulations. It'd actually be weird if Oji-san was worried, you know. Why is there such a big difference in IQ between you siblings, though? Did he take all of your intelligence? Also, when are the two of them going to start dating? It's taxing, really._

_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHH your actions really don't define your words, you know. _

_Oh… What do you want to know about? _

_No, I've been freed of that burden. My parents don't expect me to. I don't know, I guess people just tend to prefer things they don't have._

_I've heard about that. Considering his love for nature, that's not hard to believe. After all, he understands them. _

**_—_**

**_aug 27 AA 9:47AM_**

_Thanks, I guess…_

* * *

**_aug 31 AA 6:50_**

**_Text message from Oba-san:_**

_Is that really all you have to say? Aw, I'm disappointed (_。╯︵╰。_)_

_Yeah, my worries weren't necessary. He passed with the highest score possible. Full marks. I think he's becoming a legend there… I don't know why I can't be smart like him! It's not like I haven't tried or anything. I guess he really did take all my intelligence. :( But Onii-chan's an idiot; he and Ayano-san are still "just friends". Anyone could tell that they're in love with each other. I don't know why they're not a couple yet. Maybe they're going out in secret. Ugh, it annoys me, too._

_School starts today, and I'm kinda nervous. I don't have any friends in my school… I never did. I wish you were here with me…Haha, just kidding!_

_(_个___个_) don't laugh at me… _

_Oh, I see! That's good! Your parents do care about you greatly hehe:)_

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_sep 1 AA 12:01PM_**

_…__You look great, too._

_Full marks?! What the hell, that's insane. Even though I know that he has photographic memory, that was unexpected. Did he eat that textbook or something?! I can't imagine him becoming popular, though. From what I've seen from his relationship with Ayano-san, it's apparent that he's hopeless. Someone ought to smack them._

_School started for me, too. I can't say that we have a lot of homework, but it's already making me feel tired. I can't focus or learn in this summer heat. I wish I was back in the city._

_Is the topic of parents not a good one for you? Sorry, I didn't mean to make you think about stuff you didn't want to think about._

* * *

**_sep 5 AA 17:03_**

**_Text message from Oba-san:_**

_Oh, thanks…!_

_I know, right? I didn't expect it either. I mean, he's been bringing back tests with perfect scores all his life, but I thought that college entrance exams would be a little different. Turns out it isn't for a genius. (rofl)_

_I swear, if they don't get together soon, I'm going to make them sit down and talk about their feelings. Takane-san's getting more frustrated day by day, and Haruka-san's the only one who can restrain her from spilling everything. That reminds me! Takane-san and Haruka-san are going to a college near Onii-chan's; Takane-san's studying programming and Haruka-san's pursuing art._

_Oh, and Ayano-chan's in my class! She sits right next to me! She told me that the seat I'm sitting in is Onii-chan's two years ago, since we have the same last name. She feels pretty nostalgic and I think it's pretty cool. Ah, I finally have a friend in school!_

_Good luck, Hibiya-kun! You're smart(er than me), so I'm sure you'll do great! Is it just as hot in your home town as it is here? Temperatures reached 30 today! I can't believe it._

_Oh, that's fine! I'm not that affected by it anymore! Don't worry!_

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_sep 15 3:24PM_**

_Very fitting for cyber girl to be studying programming (rofl) I assume Konoha was very much the artist before _that _happened? Is Ayano-san still wearing the same ridiculous red scarf in this ridiculous summer weather?_

_Congratulations. This way, maybe you'll do a little better on tests._

_Thanks. School is still very much the same. I don't have many friends either, so I feel you there. It's not as hot as Tokyo here, but still pretty hot. It's the best weather to jump into the lake._

* * *

**_sep 18 AA 8:20_**

**_Text message from Oba-san:_**

_She still wears it around school (rofl) People ask her about it all the time. And every time, she tells them, "Red is the color of heroes!" According to Onii-chan, she's just like before._

_I got a 60% on my test last time! I can't even believe it myself. Are you proud of me? _

_A lake! Wow, send me pictures!_

_How come you haven't brought up Hiyori-chan in a while? How's everything with you two?_

_I visited the base yesterday. Everyone's doing well. Leader and Kano-san bicker as always, and Marry spilt the tea again. Seto-san is still wearing his green jumpsuit. None of them changed a bit, and it surprised me how much I missed them. They told me I was welcome anytime, and they told me to say hi to you, too._

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_sep 20 AA 9:52PM_**

_What an eccentric person. Not a bad thing, though._

_Wow, I sure am. How amazing. Thumbs up. Kudos to you._

_We're fine. She's…not ignoring me anymore. We talk. It takes time._

_It feels so nostalgic. I've only known you guys for two days, but it seems like a lifetime. It's as if those two days have been repeating themselves for eternity, like a never-ending loop. I wish I could visit them. _

_Here are some photos of this town._

_[photo-1 . jpg ]_

_[photo-2 . jpg ] _

_[photo-3 . jpg ] _

_[photo-4 . jpg ]_

_[photo-5 . jpg ]_

* * *

**_oct 23 AA 3:48_**

**_Text message from Oba-san:_**

_All of us are pretty strange, haha. I can't deny it._

_That was sarcasm, wasn't it? :/_

_That's good! Go for it, kid!_

_Sometimes I wonder about what would happen if we never met, you know? If none of us met. Then I definitely would lead a life completely different from my life right now. _

_Your town looks beautiful! I would like to visit it someday._

**_oct 23 AA 3:52_**

_i didn't want to send this to you at first, but i just_

**_oct 23 AA 3:54_**

_i don't know. remember when you asked about how idol work is going and i said that it's going great? i lied. my manager and my company thinks that it's a true mystery how my fans seemed to disappear overnight. but i knew they were wrong. it's not a mystery. i relied on my ability whenever i was on stage or working, and now that it's gone, getting work has gotten harder and harder. the auditoriums that would be filled in the past were now close to empty. and when i just started to fall in love with this job, too…_

**_oct 23 AA 3:55_**

_i just dont know what to do anymore_

_people only became my fans because of my ability_

**_oct 23 AA 3:56_**

_they didnt like me because of who i am_

_but because of my stupid ability instead_

_i hate myself_

_i used my ability to twist peoples hearts_

**_oct 23 AA 3:57_**

_someone like me shouldnt exist_

_im sorry_

**_oct 23 AA 3:59_**

_i shouldnt be bothering you like this at 3 in the morning_

momo i swear to fucking god

_sorry_

**_oct 23 AA 4:00_**

_hibiya-kun?_

_why are you awake?_

**_oct 23 AA 4:01_**

i dont think my sleep schedule fucking matters rn

thats not true

this isnt you

youre the loud and noisy oba-san that wont stop annoying me

but on stage youre the star that shines the brightest

**_oct 23 AA 4:02_**

youre dumb

and thats why youre thinking of all these things that arent true

your performances are incredible and the ppl who stuck around are your true fans

instead of blaming yourself you should take this opportunity to appreciate those who truly

love you for who you are

you didnt choose to use ur power for malicious intents

so dont act like this

you deserve to be happy

**_oct 23 AA 4:15_**

_thank you_

_thank you so much, hibiya-kun_

_you don't know how much that means to me_

_i don't know what else to say to you_

**_oct 23 AA 4:15_**

_except thank you_

_Now go to sleep! It's very late._

_Sweet dreams xx_

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_oct 25 AA 2:51PM_**

_Hey. Just wanted to check in with you. _

_Hope you're doing fine. I've been seeing your name pop up in various online forums and articles. People are praising you for your hard work. I'm sure you've seen them already, but I've attached some heartwarming comments from your fans. Don't lose faith, Oba-san. You've got a successful path in front of you. _

_You helped me when I was at my worst, so this time, I want to do something for you._

_Hiyori sends you her best wishes. "A smile suits the energetic Momo-chan the best!" she says._

_I agree with her._

_[Screen Shot 20AA-10-25 at 14.45 . jpg ]_

_[Screen Shot 20AA-10-25 at 14.45 . jpg]_

_[Screen Shot 20AA-10-25 at 14.45 . jpg ]_

_[Screen Shot 20AA-10-25 at 14.45 . jpg ]_

_[Screen Shot 20AA-10-25 at 14.45 . jpg ]_

_[Screen Shot 20AA-10-25 at 14.46 . jpg ]_

* * *

**_oct 25 AA 20:23_**

**_Text message from Momo:_**

_Thanks to you, Hibiya-kun, I'm feeling so much better. Sorry for the wait; Momo Kisaragi is back! _ヽ_(_∀ _)_ノ

_I've been reading those comments, too. They made me feel better, too. Thanks for sending me the highlights; I couldn't stop smiling as I read through them._

_Give my thanks to Hiyori-chan; she's such a sweetheart! You're so lucky to have her. Don't you dare treat her badly!_

_I'm starting to work on a new album. What happened gave me great inspiration, and I'll incorporate that into my work. It's an important step in my life, after all._

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_oct 26 AA 10:34AM_**

_That's great to hear. You've finally returned to being the stupid oba-san I know._

_All I did was compile some of the best comments. No need to thank me. Those comments have always been for you, and they will always be for you._

_…__Don't worry, I won't. _

_Good luck. I know you'll do great._

* * *

**_nov 4 AA 0:00_**

**_Text message from Momo:_**

_Happy birthday, Hibiya-kun! _ヽ_(_∀ _)_ノ

_You're 13 now, right? You're so young, haha (rofl) Onii-chan and Ayano-chan send their birthday wishes too. We hope that all your wishes come true!_

_Well, I hope you have an amazing year, and hurry and grow up!_

**_—_**

**_nov 4 AA 0:01_**

_My new album comes out today. I've sent a copy your way. It's not the best birthday present I could give you, but it'll have to do for now._

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_nov 4 AA 7:45AM_**

_I can't believe you remembered…_

_Thanks. I'll try to grow up as fast as possible to catch up to you, so wait for me._

_(Patiently) waiting for your album to arrive._

* * *

**_momo _****ʕ****_ •̀ ω •́ _****ʔ**

_ momokisaragi_

_baked a pumpkin cake today!_

_[photo . jpg]_

_11/4/AA, 13:23_

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_oct 5 AA 3:51PM_**

_Your album just arrived. My parents were a little suspicious about what it was, thinking I ordered something sketchy off the internet. _

**_—_**

**_oct 5 AA 4:15PM_**

_Just listened to all of the songs. If this album isn't no.1 on Oricon, I'll be disappointed._

_"__Kisaragi Attention" is a classic, no more needed to be said about that. "Your Eyes" was a very catchy one. "Alone" started out sad, but the transition to a more hopeful tone was unexpected and well-executed. I'd write out my comments on all of them, but I'm busy listening to them on repeat._

_"__Otsukimi Recital" was my favorite._

* * *

**_nov 7 AA 13:12_**

**_Text message from Momo:_**

_I'm so glad you liked them! Really, I didn't expect such high praise from you. Just a few months ago, you were yelling at me every time we talked. It's kind of crazy, isn't it?_

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_nov 8 AA 7:04PM_**

_I guess… I stand by what I said, though. You're still an Oba-san. You still have a weird sense of style. You still have a weird taste for food._

_But I guess you're not that annoying._

* * *

**_nov 11 AA 20:31_**

**_Text message from Momo:_**

_Thank you. :)_

_It's Pocky Day today! Did you eat some Pocky? I just bought some Rare Cheesecake-flavored Pocky! It's really good! _

_[photo-jpg]_

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_nov 11 AA 10:50PM_**

_You really do have a weird sense of taste…_

_I did have some Pocky. The Almond Crush type. …Hiyori gave me some too._

* * *

**_nov 11 AA 20:31_**

**_Text message from Momo:_**

_Ooh, that's great! You guys are getting along really well, aren't you? ;)_

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_dec 24 AA 5:46PM_**

_Hey. It's Christmas Eve. It's also Konoha's birthday, isn't it? Wish him a happy birthday for me._

* * *

**_dec 24 AA 18:01_**

**_Text message from Momo:_**

_Hey! I'm at Haruka-san's right now with Onii-chan, Ayano-chan, and Takane-san for his birthday! Everyone else was invited, too, but they didn't have time :( Haruka-san wanted you to come, too. I just told him that you sent your wishes, and he was so happy that you remembered!_

_Did you get to have a Christmas date with Hiyori-chan? ;)_

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_dec 24 AA 5:46PM_**

_I would have stopped by if I lived in the city. Sadly, I'm confined to this town._

_…__Something of that sort, yeah._

* * *

**_dec 25 AA 8:23_**

**_Text message from Momo:_**

_Really?! I'm so happy for you guys!_

_Oh, and merry Christmas! (o´_∀_`o)_

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_dec 25 AA 12:03PM_**

_Merry Christmas. _

**_—_**

**_dec 25 AA 8:56PM_**

_It's almost the beginning of a new year. Have you been to hatsumode yet?_

* * *

**_dec 31 AA 10:56_**

**_Text message from Momo:_**

_I'm at Kanda Shrine right now! I'm with Leader, Seto-san, Kano-san, and Marry-chan! Onii-chan's with Ayano-chan, and Takane-san and Haruka-san are together. I kinda wish you were here. And Hiyori-chan, too._

* * *

**_Hibiya-kun_**

**_Text Message_**

**_jan 1 AB 12:00AM_**

_Happy new year, Momo._

* * *

**_jan 1 AB 0:05_**

**_Text message from Momo:_**

_Happy new year, Hibiya-kun!_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the format sucks. I haven't written in a while, too, and this is all work from a long time ago. Nevertheless, I still hope you enjoyed reading it. More (fluff) to come!**


End file.
